


A Grimm Alliance

by SilverShadows



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Gen, Historical, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadows/pseuds/SilverShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is set in the Grimm 'verse back when the Romans invaded Britain. The poem is supposedly by a young Pict shortly before a battle she does not expect to live through (in my head Picts are a rare Scottish wesen race who have intricate blue markings and literally flaming hair when they woge, fierce fighters that have strange abilities 'second sight' sometimes dream or 'see' the future, the most skilled at this are their religious leaders the Druids, most of the time it manifests in a fight as an instinct of how your enemy is going to move and how to counter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grimm Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> As I doubt any of the Picts spoke German I've chosen to use Gaelic, yes I know they didn't speak that either but it's closer. And wesen like blutbad, wilderman and fushbau etc. have legends the world over so I doubt they all came from Germany and would use the German name, foxes are native to most of Europe so why would only Germany have fushbau? Most of the 'wesen' mentioned are Scottish mythological creatures. See below for translations.  
> So I'm not going to write this story but in my head Romulus and Remus were Regnants raised by a female blutbad. Rome is the Regnants seat of power at the time. It is mentioned in the series that Lowen were used in gladitorial games so this makes sense to me. If anyone wants to write this story or others based on the poem please feel free. The alliance may get pushed back but they succeed in forcing the Romans to build Hadrian's wall and stop trying to conquer them. The Regnants hate the Picts as they blame them for this as they forged the alliance and are one of the few wesen races powerful enough to go toe to toe with a Regnant physically.

The Cailleachan have failed, and the Romans are here  
of the Regnant's hounds all must now live in fear.  
A time for allegiances remembered and grudges forgiven  
the sins of the years must be resolved and shriven.  
For divided we will fall, so the Druids have forseen  
so we must stand together regardless what's been.  
The Boabhan Sith have reached an agreement,  
the Wulver remain, to the treaties adherent.  
The Ceirean and Selkies have made a new pact  
and should Roman troops near the lochs they are ready to act.  
Am Fear Liath Mòr still hide in the trees,  
and thus will despose of our enemies with ease.  
With the Caoineag now, we have made an alliance  
and Romans shall fear their deadly screams of defiance.  
And the last thing many a soldier shall see  
is nought but the dreaded Nukelavee.  
And with the Grimms we now shake hands,  
we shall stand together to defend our lands.  
The enemies soldiers are now our prey  
as we take up arms as one this day.  
We fight for family, hearth and home,  
we fight to call our souls our own.  
We will not go to Rome in chains  
for Regnant's sport in Lowen games.  
We will hunt them in the forest and by the river,  
Kelpies waiting with bloodlust aquiver.  
When near the bog they find their way,  
our Will O' th' Wisps will lead them astray.  
We will lie in wait in glens and strath,  
and the Romans shall learn to fear our wrath.  
We will hold the line and force them back,  
and keep up our unrelenting attack.  
We'll keep on fighting when all hope is lost,  
we know if we lose what will be cost.  
The hour is now, the battle draws near,  
and we will never give in to the fear.  
With an Iolair to my left and a Grimm to my right  
tonight we die but 'til the death we'll fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Iolair- eagle in gaelic  
> Cailleachan -storm hags  
> Kelpie- horse spirit that drowns and eats people in rivers, prefers children.  
> Caoineag -banshee  
> wulver- werewolf/ blutbad  
> Boabhan Sith – female vampires, hunt in packs  
> Ceirean- water serpents, Nessie  
> Nukelavee- google it, seriously uurrggh. Skinless, rotting, really deadly centaur thing.  
> Selkies- seal people (or occasionally otters)  
> Am Fear Liath Mòr- wilderman/bigfoot  
> Will-o-th'-wisp- lure people into bogs with lights that people follow, then drown and eat them.


End file.
